seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashia (TLD)
Ashia is a female black bear cub. History Return to the Wild Arc ''The Longest Day :As he, Lusa, Miki, and Ashia travel to the Great Bear Lake for the Longest Day, they climb up a wooded slope and Miki thinks that it is the last hill. Yogi, though unnamed, barks from the top that it is, as he can see it. His sister argues that she saw it first, but Yogi argues back that he did not. Miki catches up to the cubs and walks between them, telling them to calm down. The female cub asks to swim in the lake, and Lusa answers that they can if they aren't too tired from the journey. Yogi races down the hill toward the shore, exclaiming that he is not too tired, and his sister follows, exclaiming that she isn't either. Miki tells Ashia to watch out as she nearly crashes through a thornbush and swerves just in time. When their parents catch up, Ashia announces that she will swim to one of the islands and sleep on it all night, but Miki says that she won't, since the lake is deep and she will have to stay in the shallows with her. Ashia objects that Lusa had said that her friends had swam to the lake, but Miki informs his daughter that her friends were brown bears and white bears who are used to swimming far. :As Lusa and Miki arrive at where the other black bears are, Rudi says that two cubs are picking a bilberry path clean as if they hadn't eaten in a moon, and Miki says that that would be Yogi and Ashia, since they love bilberries. He hurries downslope and says that they will get sick since they had a whole grub nest for breakfast. Rudi asks Lusa if thy are her cubs and Lusa answers that they are. When Rudi notes that they are very handsome, Lusa thanks him and follows Miki down the shore, where he is shooing Yogi and Ashia away from the bilberry patch. :When Lusa finds Toklo and Aiyanna, she shows them her cubs are, and Aiyanna says that it is lovely and she trots to meet them. Lusa and Toklo find Kallik and Yakone, and one of their cubs, Chulyin, looks at Yogi, Ashia, and Oka, Toklo's cub, and she asks what they are doing on the shore. Lusa explains that Yogi and Ashia are her cubs, and Lusa asks to play with them, but rushes toward them without a reply, his brother Suka racing after them. Kallik notes that they are so full of energy and Lusa agrees that Yogi and Ashia are too, and Kallik says that they are lovely names. Quotes :'Miki': ''"I'm sure this is the last hill." :Yogi:'' "It is! I can see it!"'' :Ashia:'' "I saw it first!"'' :Yogi: "You did not!" :Miki: "Now, now." :—Yogi and Ashia, The Longest Day, page 298 :Ashia: "Can we swim in lake?" :Miki (to Lusa): "Can they?" :Ashia:'' "If they're not too tired from the journey."'' :Yogi: "I'm not tired!!" :Ashia: "Neither am I!" :Miki: "Watch out, Ashia!" :—Yogi and Ashia, The Longest Day, page 299 :Yogi: "Did you see the islands in the lake?" :Ashia: "I'm going to swim to one and sleep on it all night." :Miki:'' "No, you're not! That lake is deep. You're going to stay in the shallows with me."'' :Ashia: "But Lusa said that her friends swam to the islands." :Miki: "Her firends are brown bears and white bears. They're used to swimming far." :—Miki and Ashia, The Longest Day, page 299-300 :Rudi: "There are two young cubs down there, picking a bilberry patch clean. Anyone would think they hadn't eaten in a moon." :Miki:'' "That'll be Yogi and Ashia. They love bilberries. They're going to make themselves sick. They had a whole grub nest for breakfast."'' :Rudi:'' "Are they your cubs?"'' :Lusa: "Yes." :Rudi: "They're very handsome." :—Rudi, Miki, and Lusa about Yogi and Ashia, The Longest Day, page 301 :Chulyin: "What are they doing on our shore?" :Lusa:'' "Yogi and Ashia are my cubs."'' :Toklo:'' "Oka's my daughter."'' :Chulyin: "Can we play with them? come on, Suka! We can teach them our new game." :Kallik: They're so full of energy. :Lusa: So are Yogi and Ashia. :Kallik: What lovely names. :—Chulyin, Lusa, Kallik, and Toklo about Yogi and the other cubs, The Longest Day, page 304 Family Tree References Category:Cubs Category:Black Bears Category:Return To The Wild Characters Category:The Longest Day Characters Category:Minor Characters